Telekinesis
is deflected back at Rodriguez with telekinesis.]] Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. This is Prue Halliwell's primary power. Originally, instances of anger were needed for Prue to activate her power ("Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Love Hurts"), but Prue learned to control the power so that this became unnecessary. Although her power of Telekinesis was exceptionally strong in the first season, Prue gained neither the strength nor the precision that some of her predecessors had. According to the Book of Shadows, her ancestor Brianna Warren, who may have had Advanced telekinesis, had the strength to send the sword of the Lord of War, Gabriel, hundreds of miles away. Prue herself stated that not even she could do that ("Which Prue Is It, Anyway?"). As seen in "That '70s Episode," the sisters' Grams had a much higher degree of precision and control over her own telekinesis that she could force the sisters outside of the Manor by opening the door and simultaneously sending them flying through an intricate path to the front porch. Prue's status as Charmed One predestined that her powers would grow stronger than any of her ancestors, however, due to her untimely death she only displayed her power for three years and did not have time for them to develop. In the second season, we see Prue's power advance into an new almost separate power. First in "Morality Bites", we see that Prue gains a far greater form of telekinesis known as Advanced telekinesis that seems to act more as a combustion power than as her original power. It is unknown whether she could have had a greater degree of precision and control with this power if she had focused or had a chance to learn and control it. Prue's telekinesis was originally channeled through her eyes, activating it by squinting, but as the power grew, she was able to channel it through her hands ("Out of Sight"). When her powers first manifested through her hands, she levitated a large Grimlock and a small boy for at least ten seconds without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she grew so powerful she could send a demon flying by flicking her fingers ("Chick Flick"), but also when her hands are bound by ropes or another object, she can still use her eyes. ("Give Me a Sign"). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, she used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss, when she couldn't control her power in ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). As Prue grew more adept at using her power, she was able to use it as a form of Deflection that was capable of redirecting fireballs, energy balls, and even sending a group of bullets back at her attacker. ("Ms. Hellfire"). She was also able to manipulate more than one small object at a time when she desired ("Reckless Abandon") and was also capable of moving more than one adult person when she was angry or frustrated, notably in the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose," when she sends multiple people flying at time when they are blocking her from leaving to the hospital after Piper is shot. However for a brief period of time, due to an empath power she absorbed from a demon through the backfire of a spell, Prue's power of telekinesis advanced. In Primrose Empath, Prue displayed advanced telekinesis to defeat Vinceres, she also displayed the combustive part of advanced telekinesis like her future self did when she blew up the attic, but this time she blew up random appliances in the kitchen and some parts of the basement, she also displayed a greater degree of her telekinesis in that advanced form when she moved everything in the room of the psychiatric hospital where she levitated all the objects and people on a mass scale and at a rapid rate, a feat she would never had been able to do without the boost of the empath power. This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. For example, Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers ("Wrestling with Demons"). Prue first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. When training with the whitelighter Natalie, Prue used her powers to run up a wall. Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips in Still Charmed and Kicking. Put simply, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity slightly but has not been shown to actually levitate a user. When Prue died, Paige Matthews (Prue's half sister) took over her role as a Charmed One. Paige's whitelighter side made her Telekinesis power work differently. She received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. ("Charmed Again") In fact it is often shown in Charmed that Whitelighter-Witches who have the power to move things with their mind develop their ability as Telekinetic Orbing. List of Users Good * Melinda Warren * Brianna Warren * Penelope Halliwell * Prue Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell, after Piper casts a spell to Switch Powers in Love Hurts * Billie Jenkins * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Whitelighters * Elders * Avatars * Gods * Melinda Halliwell * Richard Montana * Simon Marks * Gideon * Valkyries Evil * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (evil future) * Matthew Tate * Cole Turner * The Triad * The Source of All Evil * Unborn source * Zankou * Litvack * Titans * Dogan * Necron * Lazarus Demon * Chameleon Demon * Devil * Zahn * Abraxas * Phoebe Halliwell (as warlock in season 3) * Meta * Alchemist * Most upper level demons Neutral * Cleaners * Avatars * Angel of Death * Angel of Destiny Advanced Telekinesis Developed by an alternate future Prue sometime before 2009 as seen in the episode Morality Bites (and possibly by Brianna Warren), Advanced Telekinesis is an incredibly powerful magical ability. As the name suggests it is a highly advanced form of Telekinesis. Though it was never shown or fully described, Brianna Warren may have possessed advanced telekinesis as she was able to move objects thousands of miles away with her telekinesis. When Prue, accidentally, used this power she moved part of the Halliwell Manor attic in effect destroying it. An irritated motion of Prue's arm caused a wave of telekinetic energy to be release which swept up anything in its path moving it in the direction of her arm motion. This differed from all previously displayed forms of Prue's telekinesis in that instead of a single or multiple objects moving invisibly in response to Prue's anger visible telekinetic energy was release and objects moved without Prue subconsciously or consciously concentrating on them. With this telekinesis, Prue was able to release incredibly force that could move objects quickly and far away and cause explosions. This power, in and of itself, is not a solely combustive power, but can cause explosions by either creating high pressure environments or telekinetically accelerating particles of matter (similar to Piper's seconday power of Molecular Combustion). Another form of it could allow a user to concentrate on molecules and decelerate them either to create cold or freeze them (similar to Piper's original power of Molecular Immobilization). This power may either grow into Projection or be an extension of the power of Projection. Known users *Prue Halliwell (Alternate Future & enhanced by Empath power in Primrose Empath) *Brianna Warren (in the past) *Chris Halliwell (possibly in the future) *Wyatt Halliwell *Billie jenkins (possible in Future) Notes * Although Prue couldn't use her hands in the beginning to channel her power through, in the Unaired Pilot she uses her finger to close the front door of the Manor (this scene is seen at the end of the opening credits of season 1 - 3). * This power seems to be common amongst Upper Level demons. Category: Powers